


Life Goes On

by aigooooo



Series: Rivals In Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Accidents, Adulthood, Alternate Universe - High School, Desperation, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Future, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Music, Pain, Physical Disability, Running Away, Self-Acceptance, Self-Pity, new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigooooo/pseuds/aigooooo
Summary: A compilation of Belle's life. These events are not in sequence as I write whenever I can.Like we promised in the original series, everyone gets a happy ending. So here is Belle's path :D
Relationships: Belle Letitia/Crystal Chase, Belle Letitia/Kenrick Stoll, Belle Letitial/ Joel Jackson
Series: Rivals In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780399





	1. Do you miss it?

_'What do you miss the most?'_

_'Nothing.'_

_'Nothing comes to your mind?'_

_'Nothing'_

_'Then, do you miss **it**?'_

I snapped open my eyes and woke up from _that_ dream, no I mean nightmare that haunts me once again. It has been more than 6 years and my hands still tremble from _that_. The day I ran away from reality, gave up everything I had and led a new life. The memories from the past kept on haunting me as I relive the incident over and over again, wearing myself down in the middle of the lonely night

I am 28 now. I am currently living in a small apartment in Umeda, Osaka. After graduating from Everview Academy, I moved to Japan and stayed for 6 years. I chose to break contact with everyone and lead a simple life. I am no longer playing the piano or should I say, could no longer play it. I am doing a completely opposite job now as a Math teacher in a middle school nearby. I studied Mathematics in a university in Tokyo and majored in Physics. Probably because math and sciences are the only subjects I am good at in school.

Starting a new life in a foreign country was scary of course. The last time I moved to a new country was with Crystal, Kenrick and Joel when we studied. Now, I am all alone and I made this decision on my own. They are trying to contact and find me but it is fruitless. Only my parents know where I am and they are trying their best to not slip my location to them.

I heard from my parents that Kenrick and Joel are living together now in New York. Crystal and Hector are also getting married this year. When Joel was touring around the world, I managed to get a ticket and watch his performance. He has improved a lot and his stage presence is as amazing as I can remember. Joel called out to me as I was leaving. I turned to face him slightly and showed a small smile before disappearing into the crowd. I am really glad for them.

6 years ago, I did the most cowardly thing in my life. I did what I despise others doing the most. I ran away. From all our dreams and plans.

I had a car accident 1 week before our graduation. I got hit by a car on my way home after celebrating the last day of school with my friends. You know how people said that life flashes past you when you are about to die? I experienced it too. Seeing all the things that happened in my life made me really happy. I can hear them shouting my name.

“BELLE, STAY WITH ME”

“WOI, DONT SLEEP”

‘huh…? I do..nt get it. I am really tired. Wh...y is that so..’

And my world blacked out. Turned out that my spine and elbow received a heavy impact, losing the use of my right arm. My legs are barely saved.

_Why? Did it turn out this way?_

_Can I still play the piano?_

_What is the point…_

My friends visited me during my stay in the hospital, they shared with me how graduation went and how everyone wished I was there. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Crystal seemed to notice my expression turning down and hinted to everyone to leave me alone. At this point, everyone knows that I can no longer play the piano.

I am in a denial. Thinking that as long as I practiced hard enough, it will come back to me. 1 month later, 3 months later, 6 months later, I still can't use my right arm. Everyone around me is starting to move on with their lives while I am still stuck here unable to move. Crystal has already planned to move out and stay with Hector. Kenrick and Joel are moving back to their hometown.

So what about _me_? What future do I have to think about?

Everything that I once held dear is slipping away. _What used to be my passion became my burden._

_What used to be my everything became nothing._

So, I ran away.

To a new country where no one knows me. To a new place I am trying to call home. To a new fiction reality where I can run and hide from my pain.

“Do you miss it?” Yes I do. Of course I do. I miss everything. My home, my family, my friends, my passion. I am a coward for running away but I can barely stand being there anymore. Everyone is moving on without me and I refuse to face reality. I smiled my way through everything but can I still go on? I feel like I am breaking down and I can barely go on anymore. Somebody please help me. Regardless, no matter what happens, I will always watch over them and support in any way I can.

So please, until the day I am ready to face reality, let these days be a living dream for me. Until the day I stop running away and face everyone properly, _please don’t stop thinking about me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by these songs
> 
> Goodbye my love by Ailee: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FytlbiyKXeM  
> Shattered by Trading Yesterday: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzS4OJP-YMk  
> Lonely by Nathan Wagner: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vzMmfQlBH4  
> Listen before I go by Billie Eilish: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3QL2R77yJM  
> Nocturne Op 48, No 1 by Chopin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c94nySKKoWE  
> Symphony No 2, movement III. Adagio by Rachmanioff. (piano arrangement): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OS4NsKxXGDc


	2. My Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's newfound happiness.

“Nii-chan hurry up! We are going to be late for the first day of school!”

“I’m tired…”

“We are off!”

“See you later kids!” I smiled and waved goodbye.

I don’t know how I survived being a single mum to 3 growing children when their father passed away in a car accident while saving others. I still managed to handle it somehow. My twins, Ryuen and Houmi are attending their first day of school in fifth grade. They are turning 10 this year. My oldest son, Zen is in his final year in High School. I can still remember their faces when they asked “why isnt oto-san homed yet?”. I could not bear to tell them that he is no longer with us. Zen seems to be able to take it better than I am. The twins could barely remember and register what was going on.

_We met 18 years ago. Their father, my husband, was working as a literature teacher in my school. I was a newbie and I was assigned to him as my mentor._

_‘Kimura Hayato, I will be your mentor for now. I teach Japanese Literature. Nice to meet you’ as he stretched out his hands._

_‘Belle Letitia, I teach Mathematics. I will be in your care’ I took his hands and shook it._

_‘You… are not japanese?’_

_‘No I am not… I was from America but moved to Japan after my accident’_

_‘Ah.. I see’_

That was a start to a new chapter in my life. I slowly fell in love with him. Despite our age gap, we still made it work. We married when I was 30 and we lived life peacefully together. He made me feel safe and secure whenever I doubt myself. “You are going to be just fine dear” he said gently when patting my head. We started to know and understand each other more. I trusted him enough to tell him my story. He hugged me tightly and I finally cried. _Crying for the first time after that accident. Crying for myself and my lost future. Crying for someone who would look at me as an equal and not pitied me._

Our fondest memory was Zen’s first festival. Hayato has wanted to go to a summer festival with the whole family when Zen was big enough. As teachers, the summer break was no difference to us as we still have work to do. We were staying in Kyoto at this point and we went to Kiyomizudera temple. All of us wore yukatas. We played goldfish catching and I went to play shooting games. Seeing how fatherly Hayato is to Zen makes my heart all warm and fuzzy. We took many pictures too. Helping him win games, carrying him on his shoulders and finishing the left over food we ordered. Zen fell asleep when we were on our way home. Hayato carried him on his back and we held hands. I printed out all the photos and placed them in a photo book as a memory.

One of my biggest regrets was that the 5 of us never got a chance to go to a festival together. Zen took on the role of a big brother and guided the twins when they went to a festival for the first time. He tried his best to do what you did for him in the past. I also took many photos of their ‘first times’. Seeing them being so happy makes me wish that you can be here to witness and experience it with me.

Every day in the Kimura-Letitia household is filled with laughter and arguments. I would hear Ryuen and Houmi arguing over the bath on the second floor every night. Zen would come home shaking his head as he sat down for dinner after working part time as a nearby convenience shop. Zen has big dreams in becoming a marine biologist. As for Ryuen, he wants to be an astronomer and study the stars in the galaxy. Houmi? She just wants to graduate from school. I hope she finds her passion soon, I would support her in any way I can. Lately she has been reading and writing many stories on her blog. I would often see her sitting in the living room, typing on her laptop away.

I looked at the framed family photo of the 5 of us by our bed. _My precious, it has been 9 years, time passed by so quickly. The children are well and healthy. They grew up very well. I am sure you can see from where you are. Please, continue looking over them and protect them from any harm. I missed you. Are you doing alright up there? Do you think I am doing alright? I miss having you here lying beside me after work. I miss holding hands with you when we are together. I miss seeing your smile._ A single tear fell from my eye.

"I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter but we hope you have enjoyed it :)  
> Bun chose Japan because she was suppose to go there this year for school exchange. However, due to the Covid-19, it was cancelled :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((. She is depressed now. 
> 
> This chapter is inspired by these songs:  
> Right Here by Ashes Remain  
> Over and Over again by Nathan Sykes  
> Here I Am by YESUNG

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this story, please leave a kudo and book mark it as we will update whenever we can :)
> 
> Check out our original series 'Rivals In love' if you haven't!!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)))


End file.
